Secrets of a Traitor
by Azure7
Summary: For all the Skater fans. Maybe with a splash of JaKe. If you want something, you go to Sawyer. Kate lost something. Something she thought could disappear. She doesn't want him to hate her. She wasn't supposed to start falling in love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters.**

* * *

**

**Secrets of a Traitor**

**_Chapter 1_**

_The Envelope_

* * *

The eerie wind shook the trees softly. The silver night turned black as the clouds captured the moon, making all go still.

The island listened carefully, paying attention to every sound, to every breath, to every whisper. Its occupants slept without a sound, totally unaware of the exact danger that lay in the depths of the jungle. They were marooned on a piece of paradise that was yet to be destroyed by mankind.

The clouds stopped playing hide and go seek with the moon and its brightness returned to normal. A young man stirred in his sleep, blissfully dreaming of a place far from here. His dirty blonde hair hung loosely in front of his eyes and a half-opened book lay in his hand. Not even realising it, he slowly let go of the book and it dropped gently on the gritty sand.

The island stirred, then all fell silent.

The man woke up suddenly, beads of sweat on his face.

He let out a long deep breath and lay back in his chair.

He then smiled to himself, admiring everything he had collected for the past four weeks. Or was it five? He didn't really know.

Of course, this wasn't all of his collections, he had stashed more in secret places where only he knew their whereabouts. But that was only the most important stuff.

His eyes darted to the ground where they rested on the book he had been reading.

"Great," He muttered to himself, "I lost my place,"

He left the book lying there as he stared ahead into the ocean, wondering how long it would be before somebody rescued him.

But who would come to rescue ol' Sawyer?

But did he want to go back?

Did he want to go back and face what he had done?

No.

But he wanted to go back and kick the guys arse that had lied to him all this time.

The guy that had brung him to Australia and now, here.

He sometimes hated himself for what he did and sometimes hated himself for telling Kate.

But she had killed a man too.

Yeah, but that was probably different.

How could it be different?

He shook his head.

He hated thinking.

It could drive him nuts sometimes.

He hated remembering.

Didn't have any good memories.

Not a single one.

But reading was good. It took him far away from everything. His memories, his dreams, his nightmares, not to mention this island.

He slid to the side and picked up the book. Blowing the grains of sand off he went in search for his place.

When he rested upon it he started reading.

Leaning back in his chair and, reading.

Good ol' Sawyer.

He wasn't a fast reader, nor a slow one. He was probably about average. Maybe, a chapter a day.

Remember that he had heaps of time to kill on this island.

Apart from the times where psycho Ethan was on the loose and when he was tied to a friggin tree.

Yup, that hurt.

Amidst the screams of pain coming from his mouth and the drops of blood trickling from under his fingernails.

It really really hurt.

I suppose if he was bored he could always rustle up his own fun.

You know, piss someone off, rustle a few feathers.

His kind of fun.

Or he could play Locke and go tramping through the woods, trying to find out the meaning of life.

But that just wasn't his style.

Trying to find out more about this island just didn't interest him. I suppose he wanted to know where the hell Bear Village was and where on earth that friggin big invisible monster came from. Not that he wanted to see it for himself. As long as it was from a safe distance where it couldn't see him he would be fine.

But usually, if he is finished reading and has pissed off the whole island and is still bored he could always go and look through his belongings.

Not that they were his belongings.

But so far, as far as he could see, he was in charge of them.

Maybe there was something decent in there.

A good book maybe?

Okay, he was sounding like he should be chief librarian.

Defiantly not his style.

He blinked.

His eyes were getting sore. Good one Sawyer, that was probably from trying to read in the dark.

He heard a rustle in the bushes but he didn't turn around. He knew who it was. They had been coming back and forth through out the night. He could see them out the corner of his eye, contemplating whether or not to just come right out and steal it.

He didn't know what they wanted.

But he knew for a fact that they didn't know how to ask for it.

He chuckled to himself as he brushed back his dirty blonde hair with his hand.

He wasn't frightened, nor intimidated by the appearance of his fellow castaway.

He smiled again and tapped his fingers onto the edge of his chair.

Waiting.

He yawned.

He was getting bored. Impatient to be exact.

Nothing happened.

He twiddled his thumb.

He waited.

Patiently.

Patiently my arse.

"Hell Freckles, you can come out now," He called without turning around.

The bushes rustled again and soon enough Kate walked out of them looking rather displeased with herself.

"Hello Freckles," Sawyer grinned, "Now whats so important to you that it made you camp out behind my tent?"

Kate bit her lip and tucked back a loose strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I've lost something Sawyer," She said, cautiously.

"You've lost something?" Sawyer asked, "Well, haven't we all?"

Kate didn't look too happy by this little remark, it was obvious she had other things on her mind.

"Well Freckles, I'm planning to go back to sleep in...three minutes, so you'd better speak up now before its to late,"

Kate took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you what it is," She whispered.

"Well how in hell is that gonna help you find it?" Sawyer asked.

Kate paused.

"Its an envelope," She told him.

"An envelope. What are you planning to do with an envelope? Post a letter I suppose," Sawyer grinned.

"I'm gonna eat it. God Sawyer, what do you think? Theres something inside it,"

Sawyer shook his head.

"Sorry, can't help you. I haven't even found a empty envelope beside a full one. Apart from, well, you know,"

Kate nodded and turned away.

"Thanks anyway," She said before heading back towards the jungle.

"Wait," Sawyer called, "Here it is," He said as held out an envelope with the initials **_F.S_** on the front.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You are such a jerk Sawyer," She said.

"Sorry Kate, but your gonna need a new one if you want to hurt my feelings. I've heard that line too many times before," Sawyer grinned.

"Have you read it?" Kate asked fiercely.

"Of course not," Sawyer said.

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well I was going too but never found the time for it. You know, plenty to do on this god forsaken island,"

Kate breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, then how did you know it was mine if you haven't even read it?" She asked carefully.

"Well if you must know, Freckles, your the only one who has come looking for an envelope. Everyone who knew they lost something, figured that out, say, the first week of coming here. You on the other hand, took four weeks until you realised that you'd lost something,"

Kate shook her head.

"Of course I knew, I just..."

"You just, what? Come on Freckles, entertain me," Sawyer said.

"Doesn't matter. Now what do you want for it?" Kate asked.

"Lets see. Wire? Nah, already have some of that. Rope? Nah, don't really need that. Torture? Nah, been there, done that. A kiss? Nah, already done that. Well I'm fresh out of ideas Freckles, help me out here,"

Kate rolled her eyes yet again.

"Okay, how about I give you the envelope and we'll say that you just owe me," Sawyer bargained.

Kate paused.

This was bound to get out of hand.

"Yeah, whatever," She said as she made a grab for the envelope.

Sawyer pulled back. "Uh, uh, uh. Have to shake hands first," He said.

Kate sighed and took Sawyers hand.

They both shook on it.

"Your not going to make me spit, are you?" Kate asked.

"Nah, but thats a good idea," He said as he chucked her the envelope.

"See you around, Freckles,"

"You bet," Kate told him as she turned around and headed back into the jungle.

The island whispered to itself.

They knew.

And they also knew that he would find one way or another.

They would make sure of it.

That was their purpose.

To make sure what they wanted to happen, happen.

The moonlight shone down on the beach. At full circle it was prepared.

Like an eye hovering in the sky. It watched them at night, until the sun took over.


End file.
